The present disclosure relates generally to a seat for use in a variety of applications relating to entertainment or gaming seating. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an entertainment seat that provides three-dimensional motion simulation for an immersive entertainment and/or sensory experience for a user.
A variety of entertainment seats are currently in use. The popularity of video games, home theaters, cinemas, movie theaters, amusement parks, gaming arcades, and the like has increased dramatically in recent years. Entertainment seats currently available are known to provide an enhanced experience for users. For example, reclining seats containing cup holders, storage trays, position controls, Integrated speakers, etc. are currently used in multiple entertainment facilities and private residences. Some entertainment chairs or seats simulate real-time gaming situations, such as a driver of a race car, a pilot of an airplane, a quarterback in a football game, etc. The known simulating real-time gaming seats are relatively very expensive and have resulted in very limited market development for such entertainment seats.
While the generally known chairs and seats are useful, the remains a need for an entertainment seat to better enhance a user's entertainment and gaming experiences. Video game companies are adding information to software, media and systems to further improve and enhance the realism of the gaming experience. Data are being added to software embedded in DVD's such as for movies that include information that may be processed to move a seat in conjunction with the action in a video used in a movie or game, for example. Entertainment and communication is becoming more immersive. The entertainment industry is seeking new and novel ways of interfacing with a user to provide a higher fidelity of immersive experience—including the concept of feedback and/or touch. Therefore, there remains a need for an entertainment seat that is capable of providing three-dimensional movement that can improve and enhance the entertainment experience while being more flexible, less obtrusive, more easily and compactly stored at a lower cost, and more easily manufactured at a lower cost.